Winter Sleep
by Winter Sleep
Summary: RikuRoku AU/ “Hey, Riku, did I ever tell you the story of the Winter Princess?” Sora asked. He was always smiling, always cheerful, until he fell asleep and never woke up.
1. The Winter Princess

**(A/N: I felt like writing a story that shares the same name as my penname for some reason, don't ask why. Anyway, this may sound like a normal SoraRiku, but it's actually RikuRoku, go figure. ^^ I hope you enjoy this story and remember to review to encourage me to continue this. I need all the encouragement I can get!)**

**Title****: Winter Sleep**

**Chapter 1****: The Winter Princess**

"Hey, Riku, did I ever tell you the story of the Winter Princess?"

A small smile appeared at my lips as the naivety in his voice rang through the warmth of the living room. I lowered the book I was reading, tucking the tip of my index finger between the pages and set it on my lap, leaning back against the sofa and raising my eyebrows as the boy before me continued to stare out of the large windows, intrigued by the falling snow outside. Of course, I've never heard of the 'Winter Princess', it hadn't existed until now, most likely. Sora was a curious friend of mine; he would make up fairy tales to amuse himself from time to time and then tell me tall tales of princes on horses, fierce dragons and magical worlds untravelled. I don't know what it is about his stories, but they always seemed to entertain me.

Humouring him, I gave my head a small shake of 'no', a soft chuckle escaping me as he jumped up from the daybed by the window and rushed over to the couch. Jumping on the cushion beside me, he grabbed a large, fluffy pillow and cuddled close to me by the golden glow of the fireplace. His sapphire gems were wide and excited, brimming with the impatience to narrate his latest work of art, something named the 'Winter Princess'. His shoes were kicked off and left helter-skelter on the rug by the sofa and he grinned as I threw the blanket I was using over him as well, pulling him close.

"May I know the story?" I questioned.

"Okay!" I knew he was waiting for me to ask that the entire time and it always seems to make my day, watching how hyped-up he gets over his stories. Clearing his throat in a high and mighty sort of way, he sat up straight but slouched back down a second later.

"There was a faraway world called 'Destiny'," he began. "It was a wonderful world full of big mountains and radiant flowers and everyone lived happily in the country of 'Hope'. This place only had spring. There was no summer, no autumn and no winter. All of the townsfolk were content with this but the King and Queen, they always looked up to the skies with dread." There was a dramatic pause and he gazed up at me to see if I was still listening; I smirked down at him and poked him in the ribs, earning a loud giggle from him. There were small gales of cheerful laughter before he continued. "The King and Queen had a daughter, a little girl at the age of seven. Her name was Ivory and she was a pretty and joyful little girl, full of laughs and always smiling. But her parents never smiled back. They were told of a prophecy that couldn't be avoided; one that said that if they were to ever have a child, that child would be the end of the eternal spring.

"The little princess tried everyday to make her parents smile but they would ignore her and look up at the sky, sending her walking away, disappointed. A hundred days after her seventh birthday, Princess Ivory locked herself into the tallest tower of the castle and cried seven tears of her sadness. Suddenly, in the sunny spring sky, dark clouds began to gather, spreading out from the tallest tower like a horrible plague. The King and Queen wept, knowing that the prophecy had finally occurred, unaware that they were the cause of it happening in the first place. The first snow of the first winter shot down to the ground like a shooting star and more followed, shocking everyone in the country. The princess leant her head on the windowsill, watching over the whiteness until she fell into a deep, deep sleep…"

Sora let out a small sigh before he leant against me again, his eyes looking straight up into my own eyes and I raised my eyebrows. Was that it? Was that the end of the story? I've never heard him tell such a sad story before. "And that, Riku, is the story of the 'Winter Princess'," he announced, giggling and reaching up a hand, tapping me on the nose playfully. Rewarding him with a roll of my eyes, I snatched his wrist, holding it gently, and tickled him at his side once more. His eyes grew wide as he let out a loud squeal, followed by his ever-contagious laughter, his free hand shooting to shield himself, squirming about on the warm couch. Fighting to free himself, he twisted and turned his body about, laughing his heart out. How can someone be so happy all the time?

I finally released him a few moments later, leaving him to pant and wheeze for air as he pressed himself against the pillows at his back. "You didn't say 'The End' this time," I commented, grabbing him by the waist and dragging him to lie his head on my lap. He did so without resisting, blissfully smiling up at me with that childish twinkle in his eyes. His brown hair was in a mess from the bouncing about on the chair and his cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, still breathing deeply through his nose.

"Well, that's because I can't end it that way, can I?" Sora simply answered, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Every story deserves a happy ending and I'm going to give the little Winter Princess one."

As expected from him. "Can I know the ending?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied with a laugh.

"And why not?" I raised my eyebrows once more.

"Because I haven't thought of one yet!" he finally admitted but he was still as proud as ever. "Just give me a little time, okay? I'll find a happy ending for her."

"Can I help then?" I offered jokingly.

"Of course!" So, he was serious, then. "The Winter Princess needs all the help she can get."

"Okay," I nodded my head slowly. "I'll write it down for you once I find an ending for her, then."

"Thanks, Riku."

"You're welcomed, Sora."

Exactly seven days later, he fell into a coma.

**(A/N: Remember to read and review! Encourage me to continue, people! ^^)**


	2. The Winter Angel

**Title****: Winter Sleep**

**Chapter 2****: The Winter Angel**

"Hey, are you alright?"

The teenager didn't register the concern in the stranger's voice nor did he recall ever sitting down on the park bench in the first place. Yet, here he was sitting on the wooden seat before the hospital… The icy nip of the winter air stung his lungs and Jack Frost continued to nip and nibble away at his fingertips. His breath played before his lips in carefree dances and awkward twirls with little warmth radiating from the mists. The thick jacket and scarf did nothing to shun the cold from his shuddering body yet, despite discomfort, Riku found himself unable to return home. The impact of Sora's admission into the hospital did more than stun the poor boy, it practically shattered him to pieces. He was like a mirror, tall and proud, lined with carved gold; then, there was the crack. It branched out like a blooming flower and slowly consumed him, bit by bit, to the point he simply gave way and let the shards fall. Like snowflakes on a bright winter's day, each piece, each sliver touched the ground, leaving Riku to stare helplessly into the depths of his distorted reflection. A spotlight upon the despair and pain blossoming in his heart.

Sora, his little storyteller, was locked in an eternal slumber.

And there was nothing the prince could do to rouse the princess from her sleep.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

The unfamiliar yet familiar voice rang again through the winter air and a warm hand fell to his shoulder. Melting away the snow from his coat, the arm shook him back and forth, as if trying to snap him out of his own conscious coma. Riku swayed before turquoise optics gazed up at the face of the pretty blonde standing before him. Petite and sweet, with shocking cobalt eyes that matched his Sora, it was as if the angel had re-entered his life. He wore casual and baggy clothes, just like Sora used to, and carried a white umbrella in his free hand, shielding the depressed young male from the still-falling snow. The tufts of carefree golden hair remained the only thing that separated him from Sora yet Riku saw them both. He still saw the same glow and the same spirit as Sora, spiced with defiance and fire that showed so strongly in the stranger's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Riku found himself apologising, head hanging low and glaring at the snow and dirt colouring the ground. He bit his lip before daring to glance back at the unnamed newcomer. "I'm a bit spaced out…" He laughed but his chuckle sounded hollow.

An understanding look flashed in those deep blues and the male simply nodded before looking away himself, but he looked up and towards the large white building of the hospital instead. Stark white over dark and deep grey. Just like snowflakes. "Yeah, it's the atmosphere from over there," Riku heard the voice speak once more and instantly took a liking to the kid. "It's sad and painful, but I always find myself coming back." The boy seemed to have fallen into his own memories. "It's funny… I've just recovered, but… I dunno, maybe I got attached to it?" his lamentations were eagerly listened to by the older male and he couldn't help but listen some more. "Oh, sorry," he suddenly said, surprising Riku himself. "You probably think I'm weird now, don't you?"

"No," the blonde was stunned and interested at the same time as Riku shook his head. "Not really." Offering him a rare smile, he cupped a hand over the one on his shoulder. "You're getting cold. Should we get a coffee?"

He didn't give the boy much chance to answer as he stood up and slid his hands into his pockets, shuddering at the icy flesh pressed against his legs. The winter's breeze blew into his hair and whispered into his ear as he took a step forward, snow crunching under his shoes. Casting a look over his shoulder, he raised his eyebrows, encouraging the younger to follow his lead. A few seconds ticked by before the blue-eyed blonde wiped the confusion from his face and gave a few nods.

"I'm Roxas by the way…" he felt obliged to introduce himself.

The muffled crunch of snow and the deafening whoosh of wind followed them all the way.

"Riku," the silver-haired male murmured.

**(A/N: Reviews are much-loved)**


End file.
